


Want

by yoidnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, TATINOF, Top Phil, Voyeurism, a little fluff at the end, dom!Phil, i mean a lot of it, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoidnp/pseuds/yoidnp
Summary: It was a rare night alone in a hotel room away from the confines of the tour bus. Dan and Phil discover a few things about each other.





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, who dis

_ Somewhere in a hotel in the middle of nowhere usa during TATINOF. _ __   
__   
“I think I’m going to go to the bathroom and have a wank” Phil said as he dislodged himself from the uncomfy hotel room wingback chair. “Whattt?” Dan shuffled around on the bed moving his laptop aside to look at Phil directly.    
  
“I said, I think I’m going to the bathroom to have a wank”  and with that Phil was walking across the room. “Wait...you don’t have to do that in the bathroom...if you don’t want to.” Dan said nervously. Phil stopped dead in his tracks and shifted on his feet and leaned his head quizzically “Um, Dan? What are you saying?”    
  
“Well it's not like it isn’t anything I haven’t seen before, Phil.” Dan responded defensively.  “Well yea, but that was 7 years ago on a pixelated skype call. A lot has changed since then Dan!”   
  
“So what? Unless you do it a lot different than you did back then, I’ve already seen it. And committed it to memory.  If you go in the bathroom I’ll just imagine it. What's the bloody difference?”   
  
“Dan.” Phil said, matter of factly  “Why are you being like this?”   
  
“Well...It’s just that. Christ Phil. You’re hot. Okay? I’ve always thought you were hot. I liked watching you back then and I’d like watching you now. Especially because I’m extremely sexually frustrated and I’d like to have a new, clearer memory of you to think about next time I…”   
  
“Are you saying you wank thinking about me?” Phil had quite a smirk on his face and there may or may not have been a tongue poking through his teeth as he grinned about it.   
  
“Shut up!” Dan responded and tossed a pillow Phils way. “It’s not like you don’t do it. You’re -lit-erally walking across the room heading to do it right now. You can't tell me I haven’t popped into your fantasies from time to time.”   
  
Raising his hands in the air Phil replied “Alright you’ve caught me, but I’ve already seen you wank too. I could just go in the bathroom right now and picture it and leave you out here frustrated alone.” Phil couldn't help smirking, he loved having the upper hand on Dan.   
  
“First of all, that would be cruel. And second you can’t picture me doing it now because unlike you I do it differently than I used to.” Dan was getting very sassy and if he was honest with himself, Phil loved it.   
  
“Is that so? And what exactly do you do differently?”   
  
“Phil...There are other ways to get off besides yanking on your dick.”   
  
“Oh! Oh… I didn't think of that... It’s just not my thing...to do to myself. I mean...to watch sure...but...wow.” Phil rubbed the back of his head and stood there eyeing Dan as if he were looking over a swimming pool trying to decide if he should toe in or just jump.

  
“Just stay out here Phil, we can pretend it's 2009 and we’re on skype.” Dan pleaded seeming more desperate than before. Now that he’s opened the doors on this he’s committed to sticking it out. Dan was like that, he was stubborn and used to getting his way.   
  
  
“I have a better idea. Forget 2009. This is now and now Phil has more imagination than 2009 Phil.” He said sauntering over towards the bed. He picked up a chair and dragged it with him and set it a few feet from the foot of the bed. 

 

“Watch me.” He said and he slipped his shirt off and tossed it across the room. Keeping an eye on Dan and making sure he seemed okay with the direction this was going. He undid his belt slid it off and tossed it to the floor. Next he unzipped his jeans and slid them down his thighs pulling them off with his socks and adding them to the pile. He could see Dan eyeing up and down his body. Eyes lingering over the growing bulge in his boxer briefs.   
  
“Phil, christ, you’re much fitter than you used to be. I’m impressed.”    
  
“Shh, no talking unless I ask you a question.” Phil walked over to Dan and placed his finger over his lips to shush him. “This is how we’re going to do this. You’re going to take all your clothes off and sit on the end of the bed facing me. I’m going to sit in the chair and you’re going to watch me have a wank just as you requested. But there is a condition.”   
  
Dan was already scrambling to take his clothes off “Okay, sure. Yeah. Anything. What is it?” Wow he hoped that didn’t sound as desperate as it felt.   
  
Phil grinned at him mischievously “You can't touch yourself. Not even a little bit. Not one fingertip. No touching at all. If you can sit patiently and behave as I’ve requested of you then I’ll reward you when I’m finished. If you can’t control yourself I may just tie you to the bed and leave you there wanting and aching until I've decided to have mercy on you.”   
  
“Um...okay. Who are you? What did you do with my Phil?”   
  
Phil walked back round the side of the bed to where Dan sat stunned. His clothed erection mere inches from Dan’s face. He looked down at Dan, cupping him by the chin forcing him to look up at his face. “It’s me Dan. I’m 29 years old now. I’m not a kid anymore. I know what I want and how to get it.” Dan gulped up at him, his cock throbbing at those words. This dominate side of Phil is different and sexy and he will do anything asked of him just to be looked at that way again.   
  
“C’mon stand up” Phil added and he pulled Dan up and began helping him remove the rest of his clothes. When he was down to his boxers Phil lead him to the foot of the bed and sat him down while helping to shimmy them down his legs and onto the floor. He smirked, satisfied when Dan's erection bobbed up, red and swollen and pressing against his stomach.   
  
“Now what is the rule again?” Phil asked.   
  
“Don’t touch myself. If I behave then you’ll give me a reward. If I don’t you’ll tie me up and punish me.”   
  
“Good boy” Phil replied and then he slid his boxers down to the floor and let his cock bob up in Dan’s face. It took every ounce of willpower in Dans body to not lean forward and take it in his mouth. It was perfect by every measure. Long, thick, smooth and pale as the expanse of Phil's ivory skin but with icy blue veins and a cotton candy pink tip. It was the pefect cock in Dans eyes and all he could eek out was “Wow.”   
  
“Yea, you like that?” Phil sat in the chair across from Dan, his legs slightly spread as he slid his hands down his abdomen and towards his dick. Dan was fidgeting nervously and eyeing the floor with uncharacteristic shyness.   
  
“Dan, look at me. I want you to watch me the whole time. Look at my face and my hands. But don’t look at the floor or anywhere else. I want you to commit this to memory just like you committed the last time to memory.”   
  
At those words Dan made eye contact with Phil and he could feel his dick twitching. Pre-come already leaking out. How in the fuck did this Phil live in the same flat as him all these years and he missed it? 

 

He. Was. Throbbing.   
  
Phil began stroking his length while gazing at Dan. First looking him directly in the eye and then glancing all over his body, taking in every centimeter of his flesh and using the visual to help himself along. He started imagining the things Dan might do for him. The way he’d look on his knees looking up at him and licking circles around his tip. The way he’d be so pretty on his back with his legs spread and 3 fingers up his ass.   
  
“I’m thinking about you Dan. About how pretty you’d look with your lips wrapped around my dick. I’m imagining you bent over and looking down and seeing my cock buried in your ass. I bet you make pretty sounds when you’re getting fucked. You’re so needy aren’t you baby?”   
  
Dan whimpered gripping the edge of the bed fighting the urge not to relieve the pressure building from listening to Phil's dirty talk. “Look at you, so hard for me, already leaking, moaning like that and you haven’t even been touched yet. I bet I could ruin you. Look at my dick, look how hard it is. All for you baby. Would you like to sit in my lap sometime and bounce up and down on it? You wanna feel it throb against your sweet spot? Want me to fuck you without a condom and fill you up, claim you as mine? You want me to throw you down on the bed and come all over your ass?”   
  
“Oh god, yes Phil, please.” Dan was now properly moaning. Moaning at Phil's words. Moaning because he ached to be touched. Moaning because he’s never felt such a need in his entire life.

 

“Don't call me Phil. Call me Sir or Daddy.”   
  
Phil stood up and walked over to Dan. Still stroking his cock. Dan was at eye level now and he looked up at Phil waiting for something, for anything. He needed it.

 

“Your neck is sensitive isn't it? I bet if I touched it right now I could make you fall apart.” With his free hand Phil reached up and gently ran his fingers across Dan's collarbone and up the side of his neck towards his ear. Dan was shuddering and covered in goosebumps at the contact.

 

“What if I came all over your pretty neck and then ran my fingers through it. I’m close right now. I could..mmm.” Phil was getting breathy now as the sensations grew more intense. “I could come on your face and then suck your lips between mine. Taste myself on you. I could push you down and cum all over your stomach, bend you over and come on your plump ass. So many options.”   
  
Dan was aching harder than He had ever ached in his life. Fighting the urge to reach down and just grip himself just to take the edge off. He was almost to the point of agony. He needed Phil to make him feel good. He needed it like he needed air. His entire body was screaming  _ Phil _ ,  **_Phil_ ** ,  **_PHIL_ ** .   
  
“So what will it be baby? Want me to come on your stomach, your ass, your neck, your face? I’ll let you decide.”   
  
At this point Dan was writhing in place feeling as if he might just explode and come totally untouched. “Please Sir.. er...Daddy.” He blushed when he said Daddy. It made him feel so small and vulnerable. “Please. Anywhere. I need you.”    
  
“Dont worry baby, I'll take care of you. Be a good boy and scoot up the bed a bit and lay down” Phil instructed and then he straddled Dan’s upper thighs. “I’ll come right here so I can see all of you below me. Look at the way your dick is twitching. You want this so bad don’t you baby?” All Dan could do is nod furiously. “Please, I want you so bad it hurts.”   
  


Phil stopped all movement and glared down sternly at Dan. “Please...who?”

 

“Please...daddy?” Dan said timidly.

 

“Good boy” Phil responded and began stroking himself again while looking up and down at Dan admiring his body. In particular he loved the rise and fall of the concave part of his tummy and the red flush of his face. The sweat running down his cheeks and the curls glued to his forehead painted a lovely picture. And the moaning? Oh my god Phil had never heard anything more beautiful. And the way Dan whimpered as the back of his hand lightly grazed Dan's dick on the upstroke.   Wow. 

 

It wasn't his intention when he straddled Dan but seeing him writhing and whimpering was irresistible. So Phil grounded down against him until their erections were lined up and Dan arched his body at the Contact.

 

“Look at you. You want it so bad. Can barely contain yourself. So responsive. So needy”

 

Phil gripped Dan's erection for the first time and Dan was so close and so on the edge he couldn't contain himself and hot cum spurted up all over his chest, trickling down Phil's hand.

 

“Oh my God, I'm so sorry” he said flushing with embarrassment and post orgasm bliss.

 

“Don't be.” Phil said as he started stroking himself again, this time the glide smoother thanks to Dan's cum. “Seeing you fall apart like that is the hottest thing I've ever seen. Wanna see all the ways I can make you feel that good.”

 

He was getting close now. The slick of Dan's spend against his cock really appealed to his desire to claim and be claimed. “Dan...I’m gonna..ahhh..I’m gonna come…” Phil let out a deep breathy moan and made eye contact with Dan as he dotted him stomach with  splotches of white heat.

 

“Such a good boy.” Phil panted as he was coming down from his high. “Wanna take such good care of you.”

 

Dan grinned up at Phil who had collapsed above him on his forearms, their faces only a few inches apart now. Dan was anticipating something he had waited their entire friendship for. A kiss. Somehow despite their attraction and adoration for each other things went horribly awry and nothing ever came of their intense flirting and occasional cybering.  

 

Dan had a twinge of guilt when he remembered how he had pushed Phil away and said horrible things online while overcompensating and trying to process his internalized homophobia. Well he was older now and more comfortable with who he is and all he's wanted the past few years was a chance to go back to square one and get things right.   
  
Before he could delve deeper into his thoughts a pair of soft warm lips were pressed against his. 

 

Everyone always describes kisses as if they taste of things like cherry chapstick or vanilla or mint. But Dan thought Phil tasted like home. Not a flavor just the feeling of familiarity and warmth. Like a fireplace in winter or an afternoon nap on a rainy day.   
  
The kiss was sweet and lingered and felt romantic which was disorienting after the dominating and dirty way Phil had teased him. Dan wondered about all the sides of Phil, how he could be so gentle and sweet and so handsome and strong all at the same time.

 

After a bit of kissing Phil pulled away and said “Was that alright? I've waited 8 years to do that.” Dan smiled back at Phil fondly and replied “It was wonderful but I think we should keep practicing until we perfect it.” 

 

Phil smiled to himself then leaned down and gingerly kissed Dan again. He loved that Dan was stubborn and used to getting his way. He wanted to give him everything he wanted and more.

**Author's Note:**

> please follow me on Tumblr: http://nikinkyforov.tumblr.com


End file.
